


Worse Things than Bailing on You

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <img/>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Things than Bailing on You

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of rape charges, but no description or depiction of rape

There aren't actual charges when it comes down to it. Pete's got a pretty rock solid alibi, given that he was live on the air and answering questions when the alleged event occurred, but he still spends a night in jail and has to get picked up by Patrick in the morning.

"Did you have a roommate?" Patrick manages not to smile, but Pete knows Patrick well enough to know when he's smiling even when he's not smiling.

"Shut up."

"Was it like the bed scene in 'Planes, Trains, and Automobiles'?"

"I'm glad you think rape charges are humorous. No, really." Pete slumps in his seat, hunkering down as far as he can go. He doesn't actually recognize the car Patrick's driving, and he doesn't want to know. Doesn't want to ask. "What did you tell everyone about the show?"

Patrick digs his phone out of his pocket and presses a couple of buttons, then hands it over to Pete. Pete sees the picture and throws the phone back at Patrick.

"Seriously? Fuck you."

"Joe wrote it."

"Fuck both of you then." Pete tugs his feet up onto the seat, wrapping his arms around his knees. They drive along in silence for a long time, none of the roads looking familiar. Or all of them looking familiar. They've been on the road enough that Pete's not sure he can tell the difference anymore. He's not sure there is a difference. 

His shoulders hurt from tension, his neck aches, and it feels like there's an iron rod in his back instead of his spine. Patrick's casting sideways glances at him, but Pete's not in the mood to placate or apologize. He spends a lot of his life apologizing to Patrick. Apologizing for who he is, how he is, what he does, what he doesn't do. Patrick never asks for them, but Pete knows he's waiting, waiting for Pete to be better. Less...Pete. Everyone wishes he were less Pete. He wishes it all the time.

"It was meant to be a joke, Pete." Patrick's voice is soft, testing the waters. Pete's used to it. He thinks of it as the 'Pete's either crazy or irrational right now, no one upset him' voice. It's the voice they all use when he's lying in the back of the van with angry music so loud they can hear it through his headphones. The one they use when he's buried under a pile of hoodies, wondering how many more he'd need to suffocate himself.

"Shitty joke."

"You're right. It was in poor taste." Patrick sighs and rubs the back of his neck. Pete glances at him, and it's pretty clear Patrick didn't spend the last night sleeping either. "But it was more about them than you. It's not like any of us thought you did that. It was just that...they don't get it, you know? What they're doing. What the consequences are."

"The only consequences they're gonna see is that the show was cancelled." Pete shakes his head. "Can we stop and get some food?"

"Yeah." Patrick nods. "You want McDonalds?"

"Taco Bell. Cheaper. Grosser."

"You're going to have gas for hours."

"Yup. Remind me to hang around Joe a lot."

Patrick laughs and reaches out, ruffling Pete's hair. "Never meant to hurt you."

"I know." Pete shakes free of Patrick's touch and leans his head on the passenger window. "Doesn't mean it didn't hurt."


End file.
